danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Masaru Daimon
Masaru Daimon '(大門 大 ''Daimon Masaru) is a character from Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode. In elementary school, he was known as the “'''Ultimate P.E. Period” (超小学生級の「体育の時間」''chō shōgakusei kyū no “''taiiku no jikan”), as exercise is his forte. He is cheerful and naughty in nature. He is the "fake" leader of all the Soldiers of Hope, in charge of the “Hero” Class. His position was the prize for winning a match of Rock-Paper-Scissors. He is the main antagonist at [[Zettai Setsubou Hagakure]]Zettai Setsubou Hagakure. Appearance Masaru is a small and slightly tanned red-headed boy with blue eyes and bushy red eyebrows. There appears to be a distinctive flame-shaped pattern on his irises. He sports white headphones with slight red accents, a white tank top over a red and black striped shirt that matches both his armband and socks, and blue jeaned shorts. With band-aids located on his left cheek and right leg, there seems to be small bruises located slightly above his right cheek and knees, as well as on his arms. He also wears the same silver badge all Soldiers of Hope members wear. The sword-shaped emblem adorning the tank-top Masaru wears over his shirt appears to be the emblem of the "Hero" class. Personality Masaru is a cheerful showoff, but he is naughty in nature and seems to be the one who has a more goofy outlook on life. He is extremely energetic and brags about his role as leader of the Soldiers of Hopes, despite the circumstances of how he became "leader". He refers to himself using orecchi, ''a form of the Japanese pronoun ''ore, which can be rude depending on its context but is often used when a speaker wants to assert a feeling of superiority. Although he is childish and somewhat of a troublemaker, he is shown to genuinely care about the people he leads and forces himself to be brave to them. History Prior to the Tragedy Masaru was once part of Hope's Peak Elementary School. He was once known as a sport's legend and his strong point is any physical activity. He could run a 365 day race in only 24 hours (stated by himself). Masaru also lived with his alcoholic father, whom was physically abusive towards him and constantly forced his son to help supply his drinking habit. Masaru would repeatedly have to steal in order to do this, which in turn made his father even angrier. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Masaru is first seen in the news reporting room, where he messes around with the dead reporter's corpse along with Jataro Kemuri and Kotoko Utsugi. Nagisa Shingetsu tries to stop them but Masaru managed to rope him into their game as well. He is also shown in the background of Monaka Towa's speech striking poses. He is later seen with the other Soldiers of Hope in the main hall, boasting about his status as "Ultimate P.E. Period" as well as being the "leader" of the Soldiers of Hope which Kotoko responds to saying he only got the position from winning in Janken (Rock, Paper, Scissors) against the others. When Monaka arrives, he moved out of the way for her to greet Komaru Naegi. Not long after Servant arrives, Masaru and the other Soldiers of Hope opens a trap door, resulting in Komaru falling through and back down into Towa City. Toko Fukawa and Komaru later meet him in an arena full of Monokuma Kids. Masaru then challenged them to a battle, with the loser dying at the hands of the Monokuma Kids. He then reveals the bodies of his past competitors below him, frightening Komaru. As the Monokuma Kids continue to cheer from around the arena, Masaru begins to feel fear; something which he apparently never felt in any of his his previous "demon slaying sessions". Seeing his left hand trembling, Masaru enters a state of panic, mixed with the resurfacing of his abusive past. He frantically chants to himself over and over how "heroes aren't afraid of anything", then proceeds to beat his own left arm for trembling in fear. Komaru tries to calm him down, but after he is finished panicking, his arm completely blue with bruises, he only seems more determined to defeat the girls. After he loses against Toko and Komaru, he is seen recovering from the explosion before the Monokuma Kids grab him and apparently tear him to shreds, leaving behind his headphones. This makes him the first member of the Soldiers of Hope to supposedly die. Monaka, Jataro and Kotoko are so saddened by his death that they create a shrine for him. After his supposed death, Nagisa replaces him as the leader of the Soldiers of Hope. Masaru can be seen in a CG unlocked at the end of the game along with Kotoko, Nagisa and Jataro. The title of this CG is "Children After The Story", suggesting that the children survived their executions. Execution : Main Article: Masaru's Execution Relationships Kurokuma Kurokuma was Masaru's advisor. However, there was no direct interraction between the two. Fellow Soldiers of Hope Masaru appeared to get along well with his fellow Soldiers. He was on rather friendly terms with Kotoko messing around with her the most While Kotoko herself seems to have feelings for him, Masaru always tried to get Nagisa to loosen up and play with him and Kotoko, unknowingly making Nagisa even more angry. Like everyone else, he respected Monaka and when Komaru made her sad, he was the one to yell at her for being so mean and making Monaka cry. After his supposed death, Kotoko, Jataro and Monaka mourn him, showing that they cared for him. Nagisa told the rest that they did not have proof of Masaru's death and should send a rescue team, suggesting that Nagisa truly cared about Masaru. His shrine was left in the hall and remains there until the end of the game. However, Masaru along with Jataro, Nagisa and Kotoko seemed to have been used as pawns by Monaka who do not care about them at all, and they rebel against her in the end. Junko Enoshima Masaru, like the other four, have a special respect and love for Junko. She stopped their joint-suicide by means of jumping off the elementary school's roof and convinced them to not only kill the source of their despair, their parents, but to create a paradise for children by murdering all adults. Quotes *“Even so! A leader is a leader! I-- am-- the leader!” Trivia *He shares his name with the Digimon Savers protagonist, Masaru Daimon. *If read using their Chinese-influenced readings, the kanji making up Masaru's name - 大門大 - can be read as dai-mondai. This pronunciation is the same as that of 大問題, meaning “big problem”. *Masaru was the first Soldier of Hope to be defeated. *His movements in his execution during the part where many Monokuma Kids pull him into their mob before beating him "to death" are very similar to the movements of Leon Kuwata in the beginning of his execution when he is being pulled out of the Class Trial courtroom by a chain. *Masaru likes soccer and vaulting boxes. ** Masaru dislikes cigarettes and arithmetic. * Masaru's blood type is A. * In a CG earned after completing the entire game, is it is revealed he and the other Warriors of Hope, excluding Monaka, are alive and are trying to fight against the Monokuma Kids that are against them. Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Soldiers of Hope Category:Male Category:Status Unknown Category:Executed